project_beta_guardfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Palila Tebbe
Palila Tebbe Sie ist eine Probandin des Project ALPHA-Guard. In ihrer Kindheit lebte Palila zusammen mit ihrer Mutter in Alabama. Dort wuchs sie auf und fragte sich häufig wer ihr Vater sei. Ihre Mutter blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig und verstab sehr jung an Krebs. So war Palila schon sehr früh auf sich selbst gestellt und begann damit nach ihrem echten Vater zu suchen. Sie studierte und interessierte sich für Gentechnologie und Archäologie. Auch von Sanskrit ist sie besonders fasziniert. Eines Tages erhielt sie Informationen die besagten Dr. Wellington sei ihr Vater. Daraufhin bewarb sie sich für das Alpha Projekt um ihn kennen zu lernen. Palila hat die Fähigkeit Vögel zu kontrollieren. Sie kann mit ihnen kommunizieren und ist mit ihnen gedanklich verbunden wodurch sie durch deren Augen sehen kann. Ihr Avatar ist Kriti Sanon. Ihr Theme Song ist Titli (Remix) von Shahrukh Khan und Deepika Padukone. Charakter Palilas Ansichten können oftmals schnell wechseln. Auch wenn sie zunächst stur zu ihrem Standpunkt steht, sobald jemand den sie respektiert anderer Meinung ist, wechselt sie die Lager. Als Palila sieht, das Cynthia aus der Quarantäne entlassen wurde, regt sie sich zuerst furchtbar auf und fragt sich, warum sie nicht längst von Reed gewandelt wurde. Reed erzählt ihr, dass Cynthia auf Dr. Wellingtons Geheiß rausgelassen wurde, woraufhin sich ihre Meinung schlagartig ändert. Wenn Peter Cynthia vertraut, will sie beweisen, dass sie seinem Urteil vertraut und setzt sich dafür ein dass Cynthia ihrem Team zugeteilt wird. Meistens ist Palila sehr streng zu ihrem Team. Bei manchen Übungen dürfen sie ihre Fähigkeiten nicht einsetzen und als Dakota, York und Cynthia von der Kletterwand fallen weist sie die drei an, es gleich nochmal zu versuchen um weiter zu kommen. Sie lässt einen Regelverstoß nicht so leicht durchgehen, da ihr die Verordnungen wichtig sind. Dennoch hat Palila eine sanftmütige Seite, die besonders ihrem Team zugute kommt. Sie ist sich nicht zu Schade ein Lob auszusprechen, so zum Beispiel als es Cynthia gelingt ein Gewitter herauf zu beschwören. Palila sorgt sich wenn sie nicht weiß wo ihr Team ist, und als sie von der Katastrophe in der Harfenhalle hört ist sie erleichtert das ihr Team nicht auf dieser Mission war und befiehlt ihnen nicht in die Nähe der Quarantänestation zu gehen. Palila sieht auch nach dem Kampf auf dem Flur nach ihrem Team und freut sich zu sehen, dass keiner ernsthaft verletzt wurde. Das alles beweist, dass unter ihrer rauen Schale ein weicher Kern steckt. Dr. Wellington gegenüber ist Palila absolut loyal und sie lässt keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie seinem Urteil vertraut und es stets für gerechtfertigt und gut überlegt hält. Doch auch ihrer Beta Gruppe gegenüber beweist Palila eine gewisse Treue, sie hält zu ihnen bei Unstimmigkeiten, auch wenn sie dabei die Autorität der Alphas nicht anzweifeln lässt. Wenn jemand nicht versteht was sie meint, reagiert Palila schnell genervt und antwortet dann meist zynisch. Sie ist häufig herausfordernd und provoziert besonders Reed sehr gern. Als sie erfahren, das Nicky wegen Darcy gefangen genommen wurde und nun in einer Strafvollzugsanstalt sitzt, kann sie sich einen provozierenden Kommentar in Reeds Richtung nicht verkneifen. Sie weiß dass Reed nicht gerne auf seine Vergangenheit mit Nicky angesprochen wird. Es scheint Palila zu gefallen mit Reed zu konkurrieren. Es ärgert sie auch sehr, wenn sie als Letzte zu einer Versammlung gerufen wird. Es mangelt ihr auch nicht an Direktheit. Sie mag Trödeleien nicht und reagiert oft ungeduldig wenn jemand nachfragt oder zu spät zum Meeting erscheint. Anderseits kann diese Eigenschaft auch positiv sein. Palila reagiert sofort als sie erfährt, dass ihr Team mit dem von Reed Schwierigkeiten hat und zögert auch nicht in einen Kampf einzugreifen wenn es um die Sicherheit ihres Teams geht. Beziehungen Obgleich Palilas Meinung von den Betas nicht sehr hoch ist, hängt sie sehr an ihrem Team. Das ist ihr selbst nicht immer klar und wenn ihr jemand das bewusst macht, ärgert sie sich über sich selbst. Daher ist sie sehr streng zu ihrem Team aber trotzdem bleibt sie fair. Noah vertraut sie von den dreien am Meisten. Ihr Umgang mit ihm ist viel lockerer, da sie weiß, das er freiwillig viel trainiert. Außerdem erhält Noah durch seinen Umgang mit Uma häufiger Informationen zuerst und erzählt sie Palila sofort weiter. Als er erfährt, dass Connor in ihr Institut kommt, und das Reed darauf aus ist ihn in sein Team zu bekommen erzählt er Palila davon damit sie Gegenmaßnahmen ergreifen kann. Sie schätzt seine Loyalität und als Cynthia auf Probezeit in ihr Team kommt, erzählt Palila nur Noah das sie auch in Reeds Team zum Probetraining muss damit er sie im Auge behält. Dakota und York würde sie zutrauen das sie vielleicht Cynthia helfen würden zu fliehen damit sie nicht in Reeds Team muss. Als Reed Noah wandelt ist Palila sehr wütend darüber und hofft das Dr. Wellington und Dr. Augustine eine Möglichkeit finden ihn von seinem Einfluss zu befreien. Dies scheint auch zu gelingen, doch seit der Sache mit dem Anfall nach der Versammlung ist sie misstrauisch geworden, dass Reed doch noch Einfluss auf Noah haben könnte. Palila erkennt das Potential das in Dakota und seinen Erfindungen steckt und bemüht sich ihn dahingehend zu fördern. Sie vertraut auf seinen Erfindergeist und wendet sich in technischen Fragen erst an ihn um ihre Unwissenheit auf diesem Gebiet nicht vor den Kollegen zu zeigen. So vertraut sie ihm die wichtige Aufgabe an, ein Schutzschild für das Institut zu erstellen damit sich Darcys Team nicht mehr herein teleportieren kann. Das beweist, das sie auch Dakota vertraut. Trotzdem will sie ihn nicht mit Cynthia alleine in der Trainingshalle lassen, da sie ahnt das er sie vielleicht gehen lassen würde wenn sie ihn darum bittet und da er mit York befreundet ist würde er sie bestimmt auch nicht aufhalten. Auch York gegenüber ist sie streng aber fair. Als das Team an der Kletterwand trainiert und runterfällt, weist sie die Trainierenden an, es gleich nochmal zu versuchen und mahnt dass sie dieses mal weiter kommen sollten. Doch sie sorgt sich auch um Team. Als das andere Team unter Quarantäne steht, wegen Strahlengefahr, weist sie ihr Team ganz klar darauf hin nicht in die Nähe der Quarantäne zu gehen und ist froh, das ihr Team nicht auf dieser Mission war. Auch als sie erfährt, das Dakota und York Ärger mit Reeds Team haben, eilt sie den beiden sofort zu Hilfe und besucht die Jugendlichen später auf der Krankenstation, wo sie die beiden zwar ermahnt mehr zu trainieren, sich aber auch freut das ihnen nichts weiter fehlt. Cynthia hätte Palila gerne in ihrem Team gehabt. Sie erkannte, das Dakota schnell eine geschwisterliche Beziehung zu ihr aufgebaut hat und bemühte sich ihr beim Training zu helfen. Dabei ist sie zwar streng, aber sie lobt Cynthia auch als es ihr gelingt Fortschritte zu machen. Palila will ihr ernsthaft helfen, zwar nicht ohne Eigennutz, aber ganz egal ist ihr das Schicksal des Mädchens dann doch nicht mehr. Sie gibt Cynthia auch Tipps für das zukünftige Training. Dennoch misstraut sie ihr, da sie weiß dass Cynthia bereits viele Ausbruchsversuche hinter sich hat. Sie bedauerte dass Cynthia Darcy in die Hände fiel. Von den anderen Betas hält Palila nicht sehr viel. So warnt sie ihr Team, das sie sich von Connor fern halten sollen da er zwar seine Fähigkeit unter Kontrolle hat aber nicht seine Gefühle weswegen er nach einer Trainingsstunde in Quarantäne geschickt wird. Auch den anderen Betas vertraut Palila nicht. Sie geht zwar davon aus, das Hunter und Vincent die Wahrheit sagen als sie ihr Felix Akte bringen und Jolice beschuldigen, doch sie horcht die beiden ein wenig aus und versucht abzuschätzen ob sie angelogen wird. Anderen Betas gegenüber, wie Jolice zum Beispiel, ist sie nur anklagend und streng. Sie hält die anderen meist für undiszipliniert, am meisten Brocks Team und verbirgt ihrer abwertenden Meinung nicht. Die einzige Beta der Palila außerhalb ihres Teames vertraut, ist Uma. Das liegt daran, dass Dr. Wellington ihr vertraut und sie sein persönlicher Bote ist. Uma ist in keinem Team sondern untersteht direkt Dr. Wellington weswegen Palila sie beinahe wie eine Kollegin schätz. Sie vertraut Umas Informationen und überlässt ihr das Kommando über ihr Team wenn sie kurz weg muss. Palilas Beziehung zu Jonathan ist einfach und kompliziert. Einerseits fürchtet und hasst sie ihn, größtenteils wegen seiner Fähigkeit und seinem Umgang damit. Als sie sich wegen Cynthias Verbleib streiten hält sie ihrem Blick zwar trotzig stand, ist jedoch erleichtert als er geht und es nicht zu einer Konfrontation kommt. Palila kennt sein volles Potential und obwohl er es ohne Risiken nicht nutzen kann fürchtet sie sich vor ihm. Sie ist davon überzeugt das Jonathan irgendwann durchdreht und wahnsinnig wird und vielleicht versucht das Institut zu übernehmen. Sie hasst ihn dafür dass er Noah gewandelt hat, aber auf der anderen Seite, als sie die Gelegenheit bekommt ihn dafür zu erschießen, zögert sie. Palila kennt Jonathan noch von früher und erinnert sich das er nicht immer so größenwahnsinnig und machtgierig war. Sie hatte sich auch einmal in ihn verliebt und war furchtbar eifersüchtig auf Nicky. Ein wenig von diesen Gefühlen sind noch erhalten, weswegen Palila sofort denkt Jonathan wäre auf dem Weg um Nicky zu helfen. Vor diesem Chaos zeigte sich, das Palila ihn gerne neckt und herausfordert. Sie versucht ihn damit zu provozieren, als sie beantragt das Cynthia in ihr Team kommt, oder als sie ihn damit aufzieht das Nicky von Darcy ausgenutzt wurde und nun im Gefängnis sitzt. Vielleicht streitet Palila auch deswegen so oft mit ihm weil sie sich selbst daran erinnern will dass er nicht mehr derselbe ist wie damals. Es passt ihr nicht, wenn Dr. Wellington ihm statt ihr Zugeständnisse macht, was ein weiterer Grund für die Sticheleien sein kann, die Reed aber größtenteils ignoriert. Fynns Schutz wird von Palila schmerzlich vermisst. Seit seinem Verschwinden rechnet sie täglich mit Jonathans Übernahme des Institut und sie hofft das Quadir ihn zuvor finden und zurück bringen kann. Darcy ist für Palila ein rotes Tuch. Nicht nur wegen der persönlichen Abneigung, sondern auch weil sie es immer wieder schafft ihr zu entkommen. Damit blamiert sie Palila jedes mal aufs Neue vor Dr. Wellington. Sie schämt sich dafür das Darcy nicht längst gestoppt ist und dafür hasst sie Darcy noch mehr. Ihr liegt schon gar nichts mehr daran sie lebendig gefangen zu nehmen, auch wenn so ihr ursprünglicher Auftrag lautet. Palila hat nicht nur Darcy zu ihrem Feind erklärt. Auf ihrer Liste der Menschen die sie am liebsten tot sehen würde zählt auch William. Sie hasst ihn fast genauso sehr wie Moira, obwohl er ihr Halbbruder ist. Sein Verrat Dr. Wellington gegenüber empfand sie als äußert zufriedenstellend, da sie hiermit erwiesen sah, das sie schon immer das größere Recht auf eine intakte Familie gehabt hatte als er. Sie hält loyal zu Dr. Wellington obwohl sie in ihrer Kindheit ohne Vater aufwachsen musste während William den Vater den er immer hatte verrät. Als sie hört, das Siobhan ihn finden soll hat sie nichts dagegen wenn er bei der Gefangennahme stirbt. Dennoch ist sie Siobhan gegenüber misstrauisch. Sie war eigentlich immer froh darüber das Siobhan in einem anderen Institut war und hält nicht viel von ihrer Versetzung, da sie Siobhan für schrecklich eingebildet hält. Trotzdem versucht sie mit ihr auszukommen und hält bei einem Konflikt mit den Betas, zu ihr obwohl sie nicht der gleichen Meinung ist. Steve ist wohl einer der wenigen Alphas mit denen Palila noch gut auskommt. Sie hasst es zwar wenn er sich in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischt, doch zugleich ist sie ihm unterbewusst auch dankbar für seine Hilfe. Zugleich sieht sie in ihm keine Konkurrenz Dr. Wellingtons Anerkennung zu bekommen und mag ihn auch weil er genauso direkt ist wie sie und nicht zögert etwas anzusprechen, auch wenn es unangenehm ist. Palila vertraut auf das was Steve ihr erzählt, und als er ihr von Jonathans Plan Cynthia ohne Erlaubnis zu wandeln berichtet, beraten die beiden was sie dagegen tun können. Sie vertraut ihm indirekt an, dass sie sich vor Reed fürchtet. Als Cynthia verschwindet übernimmt Palila auch einen Teil der Verantwortung dafür um Steve zu entlasten und da sie sich ebenso von Jonathan hat täuschen lassen. Es stört sie sehr, das Steve offenkundig freundschaftlich mit seinen Betas umgeht ohne zu merken, dass sie sich ihrem Team gegenüber auch so verhält. Sie rät ihm oft, dass er sich nicht für alle Betas verantwortlich fühlen sollte, und dass es ihm nicht leid tun muss wenn ein aufmüpfiger Beta von Reed gewandelt wird. Häufig denkt sie sich er habe sein Team nicht unter Kontrolle. Palila schätzt Steve höher als sie selbst es ahnt. Nur hin und wieder wird das deutlich, so zum Beispiel, als sie einen sorgenvollen Blick zu ihm rüber wirft als er nach Noahs Angriff zu Boden geht. Palila bewundert Dr. Augustine und wäre gerne selbst mehr wie sie. Manchmal wünscht sie sich sie hätte nicht am Projekt teilgenommen und könnte nun wie sie im Institut arbeiten, denn dann müsste sie sich nicht um eine Gruppe Betas kümmern und müsste nicht die Spätfolgen des Serums fürchten. Aufmerksam beobachtet sie Dr. Augustine´s Fortschritte und arbeitet in ihrer freien Zeit an denselben Projekten in der Hoffnung etwas zu entdecken das sie Dr. Augustine präsentieren kann. Als die Quarantäne verhängt wird, sorgt sie sich kurz um Dr. Augustine; bis sie sich daran erinnert dass sie sicher eigene Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ergriffen hat. Dr. Wellingtons Meinung wird von Palila sehr hoch geschätzt. Als sie hörte das Cynthia auf seine Empfehlung hin aus der Quarantäne entlassen wurde setzt sie sich sofort dafür ein, das die Beta in ihr Team kommt obwohl sie sich zuvor über die Entlassung Cynthias aufregte. Sein Urteil bedeutet ihr sehr viel. Als sie nach der Konfrontation mit Reed zu ihm gerufen wird, nimmt sie sich die Zeit ihre Haare hochzustecken, um nicht unordentlich vorzutreten. Sie fürchtet sie könnte ihn enttäuschen, weswegen sie ihm erst verheimlicht das es Schwierigkeiten in der Beta Gruppe gibt und versucht die Probleme selbst zu lösen. Es ist Palila wichtig immer einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Sie steht absolut hinter der Arbeit ihres Vaters und würde jedes Hindernis oder Ärgernis gerne aus der Welt schaffen. Projekt ALPHA Guard Palila war eine Probandin des Projects Alpha Guard. Sie erfuhr von dem Projekt als sie auf der Suche nach ihrem Vater auf die Information stieß, das Dr. Wellington derjenige ist nachdem sie sucht. Daraufhin bewarb sie sich für das Projekt um Dr. Wellington kennen zu lernen. Das Projekt war für Palila auch deshalb interessant, da sie sich mit der Gentechnologie befasste. Viele Probanden überlebten die Injektion des Alpha Serums nicht. Palila ist eine der wenigen die eine Fähigkeit entwickelt. Sie lernt das sie mit Vögeln kommunizieren kann und bald findet sie auch heraus das sie die Vögel auch lenken und ihnen Befehle geben kann welche diese dann ausführen. Nachdem sie ausgewählt wurde am Projekt teilzunehmen, beschloss Tebbe vorerst niemanden von ihrem Verdacht Dr. Wellington könne ihr Vater sein, zu erzählen. Nur Dr. Augusinte wusste davon, da sie es war von welcher die Information stammte. Bevor sie ihn damit konfrontierte, wollte Palila herausfinden warum er ihre Mutter und sie verlassen hat und warum sie viele Jahre lang ohne ihren Vater aufwachsen musste. Bald findet Palila heraus, das Dr. Wellington mit Moira verheiratet ist und gibt ihr die Schuld daran, warum ihr Vater nicht teil ihrer Familie hatte sein können. Sie findet auch heraus, das William ihr Halbbruder ebenfalls ein Teilnehmer des Projekts ist und versucht ständig ihn zu übertrumpfen. Sein Verrat ist für sie unverzeihlich. Niemals lies Palila jemanden daran zweifeln wem ihre Loyalität während der Kämpfe mit der anderen Alpha Gruppe galt. Sie suchte ständig nach neuen Wegen Dr. Wellington zu beeindrucken und zeigte den anderen Alphas gegenüber keine Gnade. Fähigkeiten Tebbe entwickelte die Fähigkeit mit Vögeln zu kommunizieren und sie nach ihrem Willen zu lenken. Mittlerweile hat sie sich einen eigenen Schwarm aus unterschiedlichen Vögeln zusammen gebaut der ständig in unmittelbarer Nähe des Institutgeländes aufmerksam Wache hält. Palila kann ihre Vögel einzeln oder als Schwarm aufspüren. Sie fühlt deren Nähe und hält sie ständig in abrufbereit in der Nähe. Als Brock ihr von Reeds Plan erzählt, Cynthia ohne Erlaubnis zu wandeln und das er Uma mit ihr weg geschickt hat um das zu verhindern, schickt Tebbe einen Junko los um nach den beiden zu schauen und sie zu überwachen. Zuvor fliegt der Junko allerdings bei ihrem Team vorbei weil sie sehen will wie die drei auf Cynthias Verschwinde reagieren. Palila will ausschließen dass sie auf eigene Hand los ziehen und nach ihr suchen. Dadurch erfährt sie das ihr Team Schwierigkeiten mit Reeds Team hat und eilt sofort los um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Wenn Palila sich für einen Kampf vorbereitet oder emotional unausgeglichen ist, versammeln sich ihr Schwarm und alle Vögel aus näherer Umgebung. Die Vögel reagieren sofort auf ihren Befehl hin und fliegen auch gegen ihr normales Verhalten hin, in enge Räume um ihren Gegner im Kampf abzulenken oder mit ihren Schnäbeln und Krallen anzugreifen. Hierbei ist meist die Größe des Schwarms und die Kampfumgebung von entscheidender Bedeutung. Der Schwarm kann auch wie ein lebendiges Schutzschild um Tebbe kreisen und sie so vor Angriffen zu schützen. Palila kontrolliert die Formationen in denen die Vögel angreifen oder verteidigen. Sie hat zu einzelnen Vögeln eine engere Verbindung und kann durch ihre Augen sehen, wenn sie eine wichtige Beobachtung gemacht haben. Außerdem kann sie einzelne Vögel auf Personen ansetzten und sie durch die Tiere überwachen wenn nötig, oder sie als Späher einsetzen. Tebbe nutzt ihre Fähigkeit beinahe schon gedankenlos oft. Daher ist es nicht verwunderlich das sie hin und wieder schmerzhafte Zusammenbrüche erleidet. Sie bemüht sich diese allerdings geheim zu halten um keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Auftreten in Project BETA-Guard Moiras & Dr. Wellington bereiten sich vor Palila entdeckt dass Cynthia nicht mehr in Quarantäne ist und beschwert sich bei Reed darüber. Als Reed erwähnt, dass es Dr. Wellingtons Entscheidung war Cynthia frei zu lassen ändert sie ihre Meinung und bemüht sich Cynthia in ihr Team zu bekommen. Damit will sie Reed provozieren und zeigen dass sie Dr. Wellingtons Urteil vertraut. Die Jagd Tebbe verliert keine Zeit und bricht mit Dakota und Cynthia zur Trainingshalle auf. Dort sieht sie sich an was Cynthia bereits gelernt hat und gibt ihr kleinere Aufgaben die sie bis zum nächsten Mal trainieren soll. Als York dazu kommt schickt sie die drei an die Kletterwand. Später erscheint auch Noah und berichtet Tebbe das er gehört habe Reed plane Connor in sein Team zu holen. Uma ruft sie zu einer Versammlung der Alphas und passt während ihrer Abwesenheit auf die anderen Betas auf. Dr. Wellington setzt die Alphas darüber in Kenntnis das Darcy die anderen Institute angreift und in die Luft sprengt. Nicky helfe ihr dabei, wurde aber geschnappt und sitzt jetzt im Gefängnis. Palila ist verärgert weil sie Darcy bislang nicht schnappen konnte. Sie kehrt zu den Trainierenden zurück und beendet das Training. Quarantäne Als Tebbe von der Katastrophe hört, verbietet sie ihrem Team in die Nähe der Quarantänestation zu gehen. Während der darauffolgenden Besprechung gelangen sie zur Übereinkunft das Palila und Steve die zerstörte Hafenlagerhalle nach Überresten durchsuchen sollen. Konfrontation Brock sucht Tebbe in ihrem Büro auf und berichtet ihr davon, das Reed vorhabe Cynthia ohne Erlaubnis zu wandeln und das er sie mit Uma zusammen deswegen weg geschickt hat. Die beiden beratschlagen was sie wegen Reed unternehmen können als Tebbe von einem Späher erfährt, das ihr Team Ärger mit Reeds Team hat. Sofort brechen die beiden auf um zu klären was los ist. Dakota erzählt ihr, Reed habe Noah gewandelt. Tebbe kann das erst gar nicht glauben und versucht mit Noah zu reden. Sie muss allerdings einsehen, das Dakota Recht hat. Es kommt zu einem Kampf. Tebbe ist wütend auf Reed und jagt ihm nach. Sie stellt ihn, als er gerade das Institut verlassen will, bringt es aber nicht über sich ihn anzuschießen. Dr. Wellington betäubt Reed und bittet Tebbe zu sich um mit ihr über die Vorfälle zu reden. Palila hofft das Noah von Reeds Einfluss befreit werden kann. Ein neues Team Palila sieht nach wie es ihrem Team nach der Konfrontation geht und besucht sie auf der Krankenstation. Sie bittet York und Dakota sich bei Uma zu erkundigen was passiert ist als Darcy Cynthia entführte. Anschließend bricht sie mit Brock auf um in der zerstörten Harfenlagerhalle nach Überresten zu suchen. Sie finden Wades Katana, Ryans Leiche, Yukikos Schuh und Connors Uhr. Ein hinterhältiger Plan Als Tebbe mit York, May und Jolice von einem kurzen Ausflug um etwas aus einem anderen Institut zu holen zurück kommt, hat sie einen ersten Schwächeanfall wegen des Alpha Serums. Sie verbirgt ihren Zustand und geht zur Versammlung. Dort schickt sie Dakota auf sein Zimmer da er sich stark erkältet hat. Die anderen weist sie daraufhin, dass sie mit Felix nicht zu viel über Reed reden sollen, da er jetzt von seinem Einfluss befreit ist. Sie sagt ihrem Team auch, dass sie bald eine wichtige Mission haben und dass sie sich gut vorbereiten sollen. Tebbe vermutet den Maulwurf unter den Wächtern. Sie ist sehr wütend und besorgt als Vincent und Hunter ihr Felix Akte bringen und erklären sie haben das in Jolice Hausaufgaben gefunden. Die Vorgänge der letzten Zeiten beunruhigen sie. Einige Tage später findet Andrew heraus wer hinter all den Unruhen steckt. Es wird eine Versammlung einberufen und Palila erhält die Aufgabe später mit den Betas darüber zu reden. Zitate ] "...moment mal, solltest du, nicht weggesperrt sein?" "Willst du das sie wieder wegläuft und das Wetter durcheinander bringt?" "Keine Ausbruchsversuche mehr. Ich kann euch auch nur helfen wenn ihr mitmacht." "Oh und natürlich dürft ihr eure Fähigkeit nicht bewusst einsetzten" "Warst du draußen wieder Autos stemmen?" "Haltet euch vom gesamten Stockwerk fern. Keiner geht in die nähe der krankenstation, verstanden? " "Hat die Presse schon von der Explosion gehört?" "Was hat Reed vor? Er plant etwas, oder?" "Du solltest dich nicht für alle Jugendlichen hier verantwortlich fühlen " "Mein Team hat Ärger mit Reed" "Okay beruhig dich, ich werde nachsehen gehen" "Wo ist Reed?" "Du bist zu weit gegangen, Noah gehörte zu mir" "Du bist es der sich albern verhält! Tu nicht so als wäre Nicky dir egal! " "Ihr müsst mehr trainieren......aber ich bin froh das euch nichts weiter passiert ist " "Hälst du das für richtig?" "Verstanden, ich werde alle wichtigen punkte mit ihnen durchgehen" "Dein eifer nicht zu spät zu kommen in allen ehren, aber du kennst die neue regelung?! das wird konsequenzen haben." Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:ALPHA Guards